Bittersweet love
by iwishicouldthinkofaname
Summary: The life of tom riddle from the orphanage to Hogwarts told form the eyes of a girl who was by his side through it all. Enjoy :D DISCLAIMER: I am not J. K. Rowling so I don't own Tom riddle but my OC is from my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet love**.

Prologue:

Voldemort is a malicious figure, but what most people don't know is that tom riddle was not. Yes he was power hungry, and yes he strived for eternal life. But tom riddle was not evil. Tom riddle was charming, polite, handsome, determined and well rather ordinary surprisingly.

I know it's hard to believe. How can this vile thing once be so harmless? (Well as harmless as a person can get) unbelievable it may be but false it is not. How do I know this? I know this because tom riddle was the boy who lived down my street, the boy who saved me on more than one occasion, the boy who I loved and above all the boy who was my best friend.

So I shall tell you my story disbelievers so that you may see the truth. Tom riddle was not evil but Voldemort was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first sight

I was nine years old when I first met tom. The whole incident was a bizarre coincidence. My mum's sister had come over to visit us for a week, which was both exciting and tiring. I loved my aunt Susie but I hated her daughter. She was two years older than me and hated me with a passion! I could lie and say I have no idea why. But like I said that would be a lie. I knew perfectly well why she hated me.

A few years back there was an accident with her doll Anna. She had just got it for Christmas and wouldn't let it out of her sight and I being me really wanted to play with Anna. But of course Christine refused. So when she was sleeping I took Anna (who she took to bed btw) and well I played with Anna.

I won't lie I never regretted it. The look on Christine's face when she woke up face to face with Anna covered in lipstick and various other makeup (courtesy of mum, unknowingly of course!) was just priceless! But needless to say she never forgave me and thus began her hatred of me. She seemed to delight in making my life a misery.

But her making my life a misery was the reason I met tom when I did, so I guess I don't hate her as much now.

I was running from darling Christine who was trying to cut my hair with the kitchen scissors. When I ran in to tom. I had literally knocked him over. Needless to say he was not pleased. And neither was I. Because Christine had caught up with me. Looking behind my shoulders I could see her grinning at me madly waving the scissors in the air. 'Could you _please_ get off me? You're heavy!' complained a voice from below me. I looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking at me. 'I'm so sorry!' I cried while I jumped off him and right in to Christine who threw her arms around me holding me against her.

I couldn't see her face but I could her the scissors snipping their way towards my head. I squealed and started to struggle against her but she was stronger. So I did the only thing I could think of, I bit her hand, hard. Then I ran because there was no doubt that she would shave me bald if she had the chance.

Luckily not a hair on my head was cut that day by Christine because I was rescued by my uncle john who found me running ad screaming like the devil himself was after me and carried me home crying about how Christine was going to cut my lovely chocolate hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next time I saw tom was during an air raid.

I can still remember it now in vivid detail. The morning was sunny and fresh, it was beautiful. It was the first time in a long time that we had some glorious sunshine. I was wearing a blue dress that mummy had made for me from Sam's old dress and granddad had said he would take Sam and me to the park that day!

The morning was perfect! I went on the swings, the merry go round, then Sam and me played hide and seek.

It happened when I was hiding in a field, behind a tree. The shrill alarm sounded from nowhere. I didn't know where Sam was! I stood frozen for a good minute before I ran back to the playground. It was deserted! Not a person in sight. I didn't know what to do mum had told me that if there was an alarm to run in to the shelter in our garden but home felt soo far away and I just didn't know what to do!

But I ran home anyway. I couldn't think of what else to do with the shrill noise ringing in my ear. I was nearly home, it was just around the corner when a bomb hit. It was soo loud that I couldn't hear anything for a while. I didn't stop and check where the bomb hit. I ran even harder.

I was passing the orphanage when I saw him. He was huddled up by the side of the house, His hands over his ears. I couldn't just leave him not when he looked as scared as I felt. I tried yelling at him to get in the shelter but he just looked at me. I didn't have time so I pulled him up, grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

I tugged on his hand trying to get him to run faster. 'You've got to run faster!' I yelled at him. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not besides I didn't care because At this point I could see my house and I have never in my life felt so relieved to see it. I wiggled the gate open and ran in to the garden and wrenched open the shelter door and pulled tom in with me.

We booth stood wheezing. I don't know what tom felt by myself? I was relieved.

Barley a second after I was being enfolded in the arms of my crying mother. She kept saying something but I just didn't understand what she was saying. Tom stood to the side and looked on with his big blue eyes.

I never noticed until later that his leg was bleeding or the scratches on his hands and face.


	4. Chapter 4

**AURTHORS NOTE: Hi! thank you to everyone who is following this story and have added this to their favourites. sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! I have been away on holiday. and I am also sorry to say that this is a short chapter. but the next one will be bigger. Also please forgive any mistakes grammatical or other wise in this story. I try my best to make sure its the best I can do but hey! I'm only human. :D**

Chapter 4

It would be nice to say that tom and I were friends after the air raid incident, but he seemed to avoid me like I was the plague. I would wave and smile whenever he saw me but he would just look at me then turn away.

I would see him quite often from a far distance, I mean he did live down the street from me so I was going to see him at some point, but after the air raid incident it was like I saw him everywhere! And I will admit my fascination with him grew. Who was this solemn looking boy? And why did he look so miserable all the time?

I understood that he didn't have a family like I did. But neither did the other kids. frankly I couldn't imagine a more heavenly place to stay at! No sisters or brothers to annoy you. No mum or dad to tell you off, in a house full of children!

But yet he looked so very unhappy.

I never saw him talk to anyone. He would often sit outside by himself,and it appeared like he was talking to someone, only this was there was never anyone around, well no one that I could see. I could not understand him. And could only conclude that he must be mad or stupid or maybe even both! But then again when he looked at you with those piercing eyes you knew that he was not stupid.

Those eyes, god those eyes were beautiful.

But still I couldn't stop myself. Whenever he was around my attention would be focused on him. There was just something about him that was special, but I could never quite put my finger on it! And it frustrated me.

Of course I would know soon enough just how special he was. Never in my life would I have dreamed that he would play such an important role in my life or the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Two uploads in one day! well I finished this chapter and since the previous one was kind of short I thought I'd upload another chapter today. enjoy! :) **

Chapter 5:

My sister and I were to be evacuated soon after the bombings. I wish that I could recall with perfect detail all that had transpired that day but events seemed to blur in to one another. Everything was hurried. My mother was in a fluster running about the house. My granddad stood awkwardly out of the way while Sam and I had breakfast.

I cannot tell you how I got up and dressed and out the house carrying my small suit case towards the train station, for I don't remember it! One minute my mother was shaking me awake the next I was standing in the train station with my mother tearfully holding me and Samantha crying in the background.

Maybe it was the shock of how fast everything happened or maybe I was tired from staying up at night for I couldn't sleep hearing my mother's cries. But I did not cry. I felt nothing, I knew I may not see my mother or return home for a while. I knew I was to stay with some cousins of my father, however they were no more than strangers to me, yet I didn't feel a single emotion. It was like I was not there in my body.

I saw faces that I recognised in the crowded station, all wearing a grave expression. My mother and sister were not the only ones crying. There were others holding on to their children, some knelt in front of their child whispering urgently. The atmosphere was tense and gloomy so much so that you could actually feel the weight of in on your shoulders.

But there was one person in the station who looked like how I felt. He stood holding his suitcase, his knuckles white, but his posture was relaxed. It seemed to say 'I am not afraid. Everything is normal' and that is what relaxed me.

He stood along with the other children in the orphanage. Mrs Cole stood at the back with the younger children. They were filthy. Snot running down there nose, clothes ripped they were a miserable looking bunch. Except tom, you could tell his clothes were old as were his suitcase but at least he was clean. That was one thing I always liked about him. He took pride in how he presented himself, he was not vain by any means he just liked to make sure that he looked decent.

Anyway I said my goodbyes and before I knew it was sat on train next to my sister. Sam was looking out the window forlornly. She was only older than me by three years yet she always appeared more mature. She was always quiet and never told anyone anything. Which is why you could tell her your deepest darkest secrets because you knew she wouldn't tell a soul.

But sometimes she worried me by just how quiet she can be. How can you keep so much bottled up inside? I knew that one day she would blow and when she did it might end up hurting her.


End file.
